


Talking Bodies

by doctorziegler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Beards (Facial Hair), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Facial Hair, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Character of Color, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: (Day One of Overwatch Femslash Week: Pharah x Mercy)"Contrary to popular belief, I actually prefer you unshaven."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic features gender non-conforming, non-op, non-hrt trans woman fareeha!! just a warning in case you're a trans woman yourself and reading about that would make you dysphoric.
> 
> for everybody else, HAVE FUN WITH THE TRANS PHARMERCY SMUT.
> 
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/heatvisions) / [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/DOOOMZO) ]

A hot mouth trailed its way down the blonde's slender neck, teeth sinking into her collarbone as calloused fingers dipped beneath the band of pink lace. "Awake yet?" Fareeha murmured, her voice still sleep-husky, palm coming to rest against one of her lover's breasts through the fabric of her tank top.

Mornings were, for these very reasons, Angela Ziegler's most  _favorite_ time of day.

"I'm certainly getting there," she replied, teeth sinking coyly into her lower lip as Fareeha grinned up at her, mouth hovering increasingly near to the visible point of Angela's nipple as it jutted through her shirt. "I never get up with  _quite_ as much energy to expend as you do, you know." 

With a laugh, Fareeha shook her head, shoving Angela's pajama top into her underarms before flopping atop her, chest to chest. " _Mm_ , I'm beginning to take notice," Angela's breasts were warm against Fareeha's skin, their heartbeats unintentionally synchronizing as they lay pressed together. "If I didn't know any better, doctor, I'd say you were getting  _lazy_ \-- you know, in your 'old age' and all."

Angela clicked her tongue in faux-offense, slapping Fareeha on the shoulder and attempting to bring a thigh up between the younger woman's legs to land at least a  _somewhat_ successful blow to Fareeha's pride. "Oh, hush; not everyone can function at ' _peak efficiency'_ at all hours of the day like  _you_ , you know. Some of us must be content with mere  _mortality_." 

"Says Overwatch's infamous immortal witch," Fareeha teased, lifting her hips just in time to avoid the crash collision between Angela's knee and her own balls. "Hey--  _hey_ , careful with that, considering  _you're_ the one that seems so fond of it." 

As if in response to her own lightly teasing statement, Fareeha hoisted Angela's legs into the air, eliciting a soft squeal from the blonde as she did so. In comparison to the nearly six-foot-four, thickly-muscled soldier, Angela may as well have been as light as a feather; Fareeha  _adored_ Angela's figure, and the younger woman knew the feeling was extremely mutual. She could see the lust sparking in, building behind Angela's pale eyes, eyelashes lowering, lower lip still bitten and wrists now held above her own head, as if Fareeha had put them there herself. Angela got off on Fareeha's strength, on being pinned down and the helpless feeling that evoked, on being yanked around like she was wholly at Fareeha's whim, and that was  _not_ simply Fareeha posturing-- she'd used those very words, those very _explicit_ descriptors on multiple occasions before, and had nearly driven Fareeha into a frenzy upon doing so.

She'd fucked Angela  _wild_ , the first time she'd confessed to enjoying Fareeha's body in such an unabashed way-- granted, she'd left unintentional bruises and Angela couldn't even  _sit_ the next day without wincing and Fareeha had apologized a dozen, _two_ dozen times while swearing up and down that she'd learn to control herself better. She'd been younger then, less...  _comfortable_ in her own skin, and Angela had always been so accepting, so--

So  _encouraging_ , so honest in her eagerness, even more so than simply being understanding. When Fareeha had still been second-guessing every single thing she did, the way she presented herself, how she behaved, _Angela_ had been there for her, simultaneously holding her hand  _and_ shoving her out of the proverbial door, if ever Fareeha grew too stubborn or self-conscious to do so herself.

She reminded Fareeha impossibly of her mother, in that way-- but no,  _no_ , she did  _not_ want to notice that comparison right now, not when Angela was squirming so irresistibly under her, dainty but surgeon-precise fingers twining in Fareeha's tangled hair as she pulled her into an increasingly heated kiss. 

Angela pinched at Fareeha's nipples, rubbing her palms against the younger woman's tits, impressive pecs more than filling up the blonde's hands. "Why don't you share some of that youthful vigor of yours with me, then? Since, as you said, I'm just so decrepit and _old_." Each word was spoken directly into Fareeha's lips, against her sharp jawline, Angela smoothing her lover's sleep-mussed hair while planting kisses nearly everywhere she could. "We fell asleep before we could get very far last night, after all--"

" _That_ would be because you're old," Fareeha teased, sucking Angela's middle finger into her mouth and tugging absently at her lacy underwear-- as if undressing Angela was so second nature to her by now that she hardly needed to pay any attention to her wandering hands to do so. "Give me a minute to shave and, believe me, I'll, ah, ' _inject_ ' as much of my youthful vigor-- _into_ you-- as you want."

As Fareeha removed her lover's pajamas, Angela sighed, placing her fingertips against the younger woman's cheekbones and stroking downward. "You know, contrary to popular belief, I actually _prefer_ you unshaven," Angela loved nothing more than the sensation of early-morning stubble against her inner thighs, which was still something that seemed to bring a particular sort of smile to Fareeha's exquisite face. "Stay; stay _right_ here." To emphasize her point, Angela squeezed her legs around Fareeha's hips, arching up off of the mattress and grinding her pelvis into Fareeha's growing erection. "You're already just where-- _and_ how-- I want you to be."

The pressure against her groin caused an unexpected moan to escape Fareeha's throat, the familiar sensation of Angela's cunt-- newly freed from the confines of her underwear-- brushing up against the head of Fareeha's sex, smearing wetness against her foreskin with wicked promise. Angela  _always_ knew how to touch her just right, how to work her into a frenzy with such minimal effort that it was nearly frustrating.

 _Nearly_.

"... Are you sure about that?" Fareeha began to work her way down Angela's body, a knowing smirk in place as she planted kisses into all of the most sensitive spots on her lover's nude skin. "Are," a kiss to the center of Angela's throat, "you," a bite to her collarbone, eliciting a delectable shudder, "completely," a suckle to a hardened nipple, causing that shudder to turn into a gasp, " _entirely_ ,"; Fareeha's tongue trailed down Angela's stomach, over and across her navel before stopping  _just_ above where she knew Angela wanted her mouth most of all; "sure about that? There isn't somewhere you'd...  _prefer_ me to be?"

By now, Angela was practically  _vibrating_  with excitement, hands slipping beneath her own knees as she tugged them upwards. With her pussy right in Fareeha's face like this, the younger woman could smell it, smell _her_ , her rapidly-increasing arousal as Fareeha's tongue darted out to moisten her lips; Angela's cunt was  _perfect_ , her labia short and sweet, clit obscured by cute pussy-lips that always appeared swollen and puffy. "I can-- I can think of a few places," Angela murmured, hips raising up in an attempt to get closer to her lover, Fareeha's scratchy chin pressing into her sex as she _conveniently_ moved, at just the right moment to cause a pleasurable collision. "A little _lower_ , maybe, darling, _if_ you'd be so kind--"

With an aggressive sort of grace, Fareeha positioned her shoulders beneath Angela's elevated legs, the blonde's feet pressing into her muscular back as she finally dipped her head, sliding her mouth over Angela's pretty pussy. She even  _tasted_ sweet, her juices undeniably one of Fareeha's favorite flavors; Fareeha poked her tongue against Angela's clit, drawing a hungry moan from her lover's throat as she arched up, knees drawing inward. 

"Oh, that feels-- that _tickles_ \--" Angela said through a giggle, squirming as Fareeha inadvertently rubbed her stubble against the smooth skin of the blonde's inner thighs, her cunt. "Fareeha, can you-- _would_ you do that again?" Fareeha raised her eyes to meet Angela's lusty gaze, the older woman now propped up on her elbows as she surveyed her lover from on high. Angela bit her lip, pushing her chest outward, tits looking so good from this angle that Fareeha literally  _moaned_ , unable to help herself; Angela was playing her like a fine-tuned instrument, behaving both coy and seductive in equal measure. "Please...?"

As if she could deny such an extraordinarily beautiful creature's request; as if _anyone_ would refuse an opportunity to satisfy a woman like this.

Fareeha wondered how,  _how_ she'd gotten so lucky, unbeknownst to her that Angela was currently pondering the same thing.

With a grin, Fareeha slid two fingers down Angela's pussy-lips, teasing her hole momentarily before giving her clit another fleeting kiss. "I'd say it would be _my pleasure_ , but," those fingers moved lower still, encircling Angela's asshole with teasing, feather-light touches and smearing wetness around as she did. "I don't think that would be  _entirely_ true. ' _Our_ ' pleasure seems _much_ more likely."

Angela nodded, preparing to voice her agreement before Fareeha's middle finger dipped inside of her, successfully cutting her off before even a single word managed to spill from her lips. Fareeha knew from experience that, for whatever reason, Angela preferred the pleasure she derived from anal penetration to vaginal-- so, whether they were just fooling around for fun, or fucking  _hard_ , Fareeha focused her attention largely on her lover's  _other_ hole, only utilizing Angela's cunt as a way to boost said pleasure even higher.

"Good, love?" Fareeha asked, smirk held firmly in place as she took advantage of Angela's relaxed sigh, pushing her finger in to the knuckle. With her palm facing upward, Fareeha crooked her finger, searching for Angela's sweet spot; Angela  _loved_ having her g-spot stimulated anally, and had shown Fareeha that by squirting  _all_ over her the very first time they'd had anal sex. Fareeha's eyes fluttered shut at the memory, Angela shrieking in her ear, practically convulsing atop her as she went wild, soaking her lover from neck to bellybutton. They _really_ needed to do something like that again, preferably very soon. "Is this a good spot?"

From the way Angela's pussy was drooling all over Fareeha's hand, she didn't really need a verbalized response, but Angela mumbled her approval anyway; Angela's fingertips came to rest atop her own breasts as she nodded, a soft " _Mhm_ ," escaping her as she began tugging excitedly at her nipples. She was being good, ignoring her own clit, for once-- Angela had a habit of growing impatient whenever Fareeha ate her out, which, in all honesty, was  _damned_ often. She would rub her clit as Fareeha focused on her holes, finger herself if Fareeha spent too long focused on her clit, her hands  _constantly_ getting in the way of Fareeha's all-important task at hand--

It might have been annoying, if watching Angela squirm and keen whenever Fareeha pinned her down and chastised her for being so  _greedy_ wasn't so satisfying; so  _arousing_. 

For all Fareeha knew, maybe Angela did it  _to_ get in 'trouble'-- Angela  _did_ have a borderline-obsession with casual displays of Fareeha's impressive physical prowess, after all. Maybe she'd ask her about it, someday-- see if she'd ever like to take things a little further than just these playful wrestling matches.

Not today, though.

 _Today_ , Angela was being compliant, keeping both hands to herself, otherwise occupied with those perfect tits of hers while Fareeha all but ate her alive.

Angela's cunt looked swollen to throbbing, red and overworked, so wet by now that Fareeha's entire  _jaw_ felt sticky. She sucked again at Angela's hardened clit, adding a second digit to the blonde's asshole as she stretched  _both_ eager holes out, two fingers now buried inside either. Fareeha's beard was rubbing Angela visibly raw, splotchy reddish patches springing up along her pale thighs as Fareeha suckled and licked here, there, everywhere; Angela's moans had become a constant thing, no more than background noise-- that was, at least, when Fareeha was able to hear. Angela kept squeezing her legs tightly around the younger woman's head, hips jumping off the bed whenever Fareeha found a particularly good angle to flick her tongue at.

She was going to get her neck snapped by the good doctor, someday, if Angela kept this up-- 

Luckily, Fareeha was a very, _very_ innovative woman.

As Angela began to beg for release, repeating just how close she was, over and over again, Fareeha took hold of the other woman's hips, flipping them both over so Angela was now atop her, straddling her face, slender thighs on either side of Fareeha's head. 

"Fa-- Fareeha...?" Angela sounded more surprised than legitimately perplexed, undoubtedly more than a little dizzy from the sudden shift in positions.

"You said that you enjoy the way my stubble feels, no? Okay," Fareeha rearranged her hands so that both of her palms were pressed against the undersides of Angela's ass cheeks, spreading her asshole wide open as she pushed multiple fingers from either inside. "Go ahead;  _enjoy_." As if to emphasize her implication, Fareeha nuzzled upwards, nosing at Angela's clit and digging her chin against the entrance of the blonde's cunt.

If she suffocated here while Angela brought herself to orgasm, Fareeha thought to herself, it would be  _absolutely_ worth it.

Angela wasted no time at all doing  _exactly_ what she'd been craving, grinding all over Fareeha's hot mouth with near-desperation. With her loose blonde curls clinging to sweat-soaked skin and thighs trembling from the exhausting effort this position required, tits bouncing, muscles tensing and mouth hanging open, Angela must have looked  _extraordinary_ , perfect; Fareeha didn't even need to see her lover to be able to envision every little indicator that she was about to come, gripping Angela's flesh even more tightly as she burrowed her fingers deeper still.

With a shaky exclamation of warning, Angela wordlessly announced her oncoming climax, head thrown back and knees drawing close. In what could only be described as a well-trained response, Fareeha pushed her tongue upwards, _just_ so, managing to delve it into Angela's spasming cunt as she ground downwards, orgasm hitting her immediately; violently.

Fareeha's name-- as well as a string of German curses, of course-- became a mantra on Angela's tongue as she came, rubbing her orgasm into Fareeha's mouth, her early-morning stubble, the calloused fingers still knuckle-deep inside her. She didn't  _quite_ squirt, though Fareeha could tell it had been close; a good thing, most likely, considering that Fareeha might just have drowned if she had.

Imagine the kind of death certificate the Egyptian military would have to issue for _that_ disaster.

Angela reluctantly disentangled herself from her younger lover, crawling weakly to the headboard and resting against it while she caught her breath. "Wh-- what's so funny...?"

Fareeha hadn't even noticed that she'd laughed, rolling back onto her stomach and looking up at Angela with dreamy, lust-darkened eyes. "Oh, I was just contemplating the extreme likelihood that I'm going to _die_ doing that to you, eventually, if I'm not more careful."

Military reflexes ensured that Fareeha dodged the oncoming kick, darting up the mattress and playfully pinning Angela to the headboard, despite the blonde's faux-protests. "You didn't let me  _finish_ ," Fareeha licked her lips as she spoke, eyelashes fluttering shut as she tasted just how much of Angela's mess was still on her face. "The reason I _laughed_ was because I thought, even if I _do_ die, you'll just bring me right back, won't you? Your staff can't be all that far away; besides, I wouldn't complain, even if it did happen. I can think of _far_ more traumatizing ways to die than by being snuffed in your cunt--"

"You. Are. _Awful_ ," Angela groaned, rolling her eyes and turning her face away, allowing Fareeha to kiss her cheek, instead of her lips. "And you get _especially_ awful when you're horny, you know."

"Huh, I see. Is that your _official_ diagnosis, Dr. Ziegler?"

"Yes, it is, and I should make you masturbate into a cup for that little quip."

Fareeha smiled, _all_  smug self-satisfaction and immodesty, head tilted to the side so that her loosened braids fell across her shoulder, "You _should_ , but you won't."

Angela sighed, exasperated, even in her fucked-out, post-orgasm haze; of  _course_ she wouldn't-- she _did_ still need that injection of 'youthful vigor', after all.

It just wouldn't _do_ for a proud woman of medicine to neglect her own health in such a way.

[FIN]


End file.
